Mend Me
by Pocahontas584
Summary: Rumor has it the Smythes had fallen into disgrace and that Mr and Mrs Smythe were living in the same motel were the Evans family had lived in once, while their son, Sebastian, had decided to live in the street with his dog Patch, due to the 'not allowed animals' policy of the motel. Kurt didn't care about the rumors: he was beyond worried about the chemo results to be interested i


_**Hello! :)  
This Kurtbastian is set between "Wonderful", "All or Nothing" and "Love, Love, Love" episodes. I'd like to point out that in this story I imagined Blaine discovering about Kurt and Sebastian before he can make the dumb decision to buy a engagement ring for a boy who wasn't even his boyfriend (I'm totally not a Blaine Anderson fan, I can tell a lot of reason why Kurt shouldn't be with him, but in this case I actually felt more upset with the writers than with him, because how could they possibly think that was a good idea?). I really appreciate if someone would like to be my Beta or just tell me in a comment what grammar's mistake I certainly had made, cause I like to post this fanfiction on my Tumblr too and english is not my first language.  
Also, this is T rated because of some curse words.**_

Rumor has it the Smythes had fallen into disgrace and that Mr and Mrs Smythe were living in the same motel were the Evans family had lived in once, while their son, Sebastian, had decided to live in the street with his dog Patch, due to the 'not allowed animals' policy of the motel.

Kurt didn't care about the rumors: he was beyond worried about the chemo results to be interested in other things that weren't his father's health. Also Blaine and the possibility of them starting all over again, seemed insignificant.

Even now, after discovering his dad actually defeated the cancer and that Blaine asked him to stay in Lima a little bit longer, he doesn't think about what could have happened to the Smirky Meerkat's family until one day, when he steps out of the Lima Bean with Blaine, after a 'still-not-a-coffee-date'.

There, leaning on the brick wall of the parking lot, is Sebastian Smythe, playing fetch with a Dalmatian. Kurt doesn't recognize him immediately: this guy is far more skinny that he remembers Sebastian to be, has big dark bags under the eyes and doesn't wear a Dalton uniform but an old red pair of All Star, a faded and ripped jeans and a large deformed brown sweater. However, the boy smiles as the dog brings back to him the tennis ball and plays with him. He's petting the animal's head when he catches Kurt looking at them and his smile get lost.

Kurt doesn't know what of Sebastian's cold expression compelled him to make few steps in his direction and he doesn't even have the time to discover it because Blaine is holding him back: "Kurt, what are you doing? That's Sebastian, haven't you heard the rumors? Come on, let's go before he comes here. I don't wanna hear you two arguing" and he walks away to the car. Kurt follows him, but when he looks over his shoulder and sees Sebastian curled up with the dog, face hidden in his fur, he feels a pang in his heart that cause him to cry in his sleep at night, shedding tears he didn't know to have for Sebastian Smythe.

Later in the week, while he's at the Lima Bean waiting for his order to arrive, he cannot help but look out of the window. He cast a quick glance over the brick wall where Sebastian and the dog are still laying at and acts by instinct.

"What's his name?" he asks as the dog sniffs his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" replies wearily Sebastian and Kurt rolls his eyes before sitting down beside him and putting a bag on his lap.

"I brought some cookies. Thought you and your dog might like them" Kurt shrughs.

"Patch" says Sebastian as he lends a cookie to the dog "it's his name. Patch was my favourite 101 Dalmatians puppy".

"Mine was Rolly" smiles Kurt happily and Sebastian shakes his head, while laughing: "The dumpy, Thunderbolt-series addict? Seriously, Kurt?"

"We can't all be heroes, can we?" grumbles Kurt as he pets Patch's neck.

Chewing, Sebastian answers: "Saving a boy and his dog from starvation is pretty heroic. I-if you ask me, of course" and he blushes. Kurt blushes too, muttering: "Luck I don't ask you, then" and Sebastian laughs again, carefree. And Patch wags its tail and licks Kurt's face.

As days pass through, Kurt finds himself always more frequently at the Lima Bean. Is not a big surprise: after all, Kurt really likes coffee. What's surprising is the fact that when Blaine offers to accompany or ask him out, he brushes him off making up a lot of excuses and lies, while the same afternoon he goes to the cafè, gets his Grande Non-fat Mocha, Sebastian's Espresso and some cookies for them and Patch and hangs out with Smythe and his dog in the Lima Bean's parking lot.

"How are your parents doing?" asks Kurt as he throws the tennis ball and Patch runs after it.

Sebastian frowns: "They are fine. Since you gave us your family's old clothes and did the shopping so none of us, including Patch, would starve, you're pratically everything they talk about. How nice and kind you are. How you're like an angel sent from God to save us Smythes. Ho-"

"I wasn't fishing for compliments" Kurt stops him, quietly. It seems that anything related to his parents is still a touchy subject for Sebastian and Kurt knows he shouldn't be surprised by it. After all, he well remembers the time Sebastian caught him in the motel carring a bag full of Burt and Carol's old clothes for Mr. and Mrs. Smythe.

It was the first time they fought, like, for real. Sebastian yelled at him he didn't need anyone's pity and Kurt tried to defend himself yelling he wasn't pitying him, he was just trying to help, like he did with Sam before. Then Sebastian yelled: "Will you fucking stop your unnerving good Samaritan complex once and for all? It's annoying, can't you get it? Not everyone needs your help, so get over it! " and Kurt threw the bag at him. As Sebastian was falling because of the unexpected crash, Patch barked and a couple came out of a room and walked in the hallway. The man looked like just an older Sebastian's version and the woman had his identical, piercing, green eyes. A single tear fell from Kurt's face before he could run off, ashamed. That night, Burt came back from work with Sebastian and Patch at his follow. After a tense dinner, and his father ordering him to walk out Patch with Sebastian, Kurt discovered that the boy looked for his dad's workshop adress in the Yellow Pages: "I'm really sorry Kurt. I-it's j-just. Everything is so difficult right now, I'm not used to being poor. And when you come along and act so kindly with me, my dog, my parents, even though you don't know them, I can't push you away. Even if it feels like I'm losing my pride and becoming a pathetic little shit, worth of nothing".

Kurt whispered: "If your pride resents a Gayface helping you, then I'll stop. We can pretend none of this ever happened. But, Sebastian. Letting other people lend a hand to you, doesn't mean you're less than what you were before. You're still the same Meerkat, just nicer. And... I like it. I like that we're not mean to each other anymore".

Sebastian smiled, bitterly: "I like that too. And I don't want to pretend anything. What I did in the motel this afternoon... I shouldn't have done it. And I'm sorry for being such an ungretful dick, but even if my parents would be eternally grateful to you, I can't accept your charity. I can't allow myself to lose the last remains of my dignity, not when the rest of me is ripped apart in a lot of pieces that won't fix, no matter how many stitches I put on".

For the second time, since they had met, Kurt took Sebastian hand in his and talked straight to the other boy's eyes: "It wasn't charity what I did for you, Patch and your parents. It was just me trying to help my new friend. So you don't have to feel like you're taking advantage of my kindness when I offer you an Espresso, Sebastian. It's a thing friends do, sometimes. Stop worrying about your dignity and pride, I don't expect nothing else from you than your friendship and the promise that you won't shut me off because you're scared of not being enough. I want to help your family, Sebastian. And I want to help you too" Kurt smiled peaceful "You know, I never liked throwing out clothes, even if they were torn up. I like to think they still have some potential and so I mend them. They always end up becoming something very special and peculiar, thanks to my pincushion" he winked and Sebastian laughed "So... Will you let me mend you?".

For the first time, Sebastian hugged him and Kurt held him tight, while Patch sniffed the garden's grass beside them.

Sebastian's words take Kurt out of his daydream: "I know you weren't fishing for compliments, I wasn't hinting that you were. You can ask me about my parents, it's just that at the moment I'm a little annoyed with them for assuming things" his friend shrugs.

"Things like what?" he asks, curious.

But Sebastian changes the topic: "My dad got his first client, you know? It isn't anything major and the pay is moderate, but is a good start. However, I don't know when a chance like this will happen again so I was thinking about taking a job".

"What kind of job? And you'd like it to be part-time or full-time?"

Sebastian rubs his neck: "Actually, I asked your dad if he needed some help in the workshop. He said he'd be glad to have me as his employee, and I thanked him".

Kurt raises his eyebrow: "You didn't get the job?"

Sebastian smirks, shaking his head: "I told him I would have talked about it with you first, before making any drastic decision. I'm not a mechanic genius like you, but I'm a fast learner and I actually know a little about cars, so don't worry, I won't be a bother to Burt".

"Are you seriously asking my permission to take that job, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blushes: "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of your father, too".

Kurt laughs: "My dad is not a man you can play around, Smythe. Take the job".

Their fingers interwine, as Sebastian whispers in his ear: "Thank you, for mending me".

So Sebastian started working at Hummel Tires&Lube, Mr. Smythe won his trial and he and Mrs Smythe would look at Kurt with big heart-eyes everytime he would come at the motel to visit them. Burt Hummel genuinely liked the Smythe boy and just adored Patch, so after some time, he and Carole asked him to live at their house. It was then, that all of Kurt's excuses and lies to Blaine came biting him in his ass.

"How could you?" Blaine yells, standing in the walkway "You lied to me all this time, Kurt! You said you'll be here at your house with your dad and you were with him! With Sebastian! The guy who used to treat you like you were nothing! Why didn't you tell me? How can I trust you, Kurt, if you don't talk to me? How can you think we can to start all over again if you're lying to me all the time?" finishes, his breath short.

Kurt says, quite coldly: "I think we could take this at a sign. That I'm not rea-"

"No! No, Kurt! You can't actually think that! Everything was fine before that afternoon in the Lima Bean! We were fine, what made you throw everything away?".

Kurt replies: "Indeed, I actually think what I was saying. I'm not ready to get together with you again, Blaine. I'm really sorry for giving you false hope, but it's the true. I didn't feel any spark between us, that afternoon, and when I became friends with Sebastian and got to know his family... I just kept putting you and us behind, and this is not what a relationship should be about. You know it too, Blaine, because it's the same reason that made you cheat on me, months ago. I didn't pay attention to you and you started to feel lonely and went to find someone else. I don't want a repeat of that situation and that's why I say we can't be boyfriends. Because I know it would be just a matter of time before one of us starts to feel lonely again and eventually cheat on".

Blaine whispers, between tears: "Are you sure you don't want us to be together because of Sebastian?"

He sighs: "I don't know what Sam told you, but there's nothing romantic between me and Sebastian. We both know he's not the type and after all that happened to his family and the steroid-scandal with the Warblers, he was left without any friend. So that is what I am. A friend who helps him putting all of his shit together while keep carrying on".

His first love smiles sadly to him: "And here I thought I was the oblivious one. Goodbye, Kurt".

It's night when Sebastian finds him in his bed: "Blondie said Gay Cyclops came by, so why are you hiding in here? Shouldn't you be throwing rainbows at our single-faces, Princess?"

Kurt murmurs: "I rejected Blaine" and from where he's lying he can see Sebastian'eyes go wide before the boy reaches the bed in three big strides and sits in.

Sebastian's hand caresses Kurt's neck: "What happened? I mean... If you want to talk, I'm here for you to listen. I'll try to not say anything dumb that will piss you off. Bu-but if you want to cry then i-i-it's fine too, I guess".

Kurt sits up, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder: "There's nothing to cry for. Something was a little off between us so I couldn't go for it. I don't know why and honestly, I don't care. I'm sure I made the best decision because I'm relieved. Neither me or him will have to be miserable again. We'll be fine".

"Of course you will. You're not just Blaine's boyfriend. You're a lot of other things too and you could be so much more if you simply let yourself be. I think the reason you guys didn't work out is the fact you both wanted so desperately to grow up together, that you wouldn't give to each other the time to grow up by your own. Blaine should concentrate in finish the school year and evaluate his possibilites and I think you should explore more of New York and the chances the city gives to you because seriously, Kurt, the only thing you talk about with my mother is how good the Fashion Week this year would be. You're so passionate about your work at that sometimes I found myself captivated by your way of moving you're hands while you're telling a particular anecdote or the way your eyes shine while you're sketching a new outfit to show to Miss Wright" Sebastian laughs, awkward, his cheeks red "One of those times my dad even patted my shoulder and asked me how much longer he should have to wait before I proposed to you".

At that Kurt becomes alert: "He said that as a joke, right? He didn't mea-"

Sebastian snorts: "Are you telling me you didn't notice? Really? How can you be so oblivious? I even told you they were assuming things! It's been weeks that our parents are plotting our wedding. Guests, table disposition, gifts, basically the full package. From what I overheard one day, we still have five years for that to happen so now come on, Princess. Get up and help me setting the table, my parents are coming for dinner".

Maybe Kurt should be worried by this Kurtbastian plans their families have. Maybe he should brush off their strange ideas, and quickly, because for him and Sebastian to be together, the world should have decided to go the other way around. But like what happened with Blaine, Kurt doesn't care, because he finds he actually likes the way his world is turning around.

It's time for Kurt to come back to New York. In the airport, with him, are the Smythes, his dad and Carole. He just finished to say 'until the next time' to all the adults and discovered from Sebastian's parents that his friend is saving up money to pay a tutor that will help him finish Highschool in time, when Sebastian runs to him, with the happiest smile ever painted in his face. Their parents move away, but they stay close enough to hear what their sons have to say to each other.

"Sorry I'm late. I was making sure Patch was fine with Blondie and Gay Cyclops".

Kurt smiles: "Don't worry, in the wait, your mom and dad told me about you're idea of hiring a tutor and finish your senior year".

Sebastian flushes and rubs his neck, quite embarrased: "Yeah, well. They taught me the importance of having a degree. I mean, my dad is a state attorney and okay, he doesn't have a stable employment at the moment, but maybe one day he will have it again and... It's all part of the 'perkin up' process, you know?"

Kurt's eyes shine bright and he breaths: "I'm really proud of you. You're great".

Sebastian takes his face in his hands and looks at him penetratingly and serious as he whispers: "There's another reason I want to take a degree. I want to be worthy of the man who mended me. And there's another reason I was late. I told Gay Cyclops what I'm going to propose to you and even if I didn't need it, he gave me his blessing.

From now on, I'll start becoming the man one day will stay by your side, happy and proud of who he is while you're going back to New York and do your best to find your true self. And I'm going to kiss you, now, so be prepared because if you reciprocate, you'll have to wait till I'm graduate to kiss me again, hoping we'll both be more mature, by then. On the other hand, if you want us to be just friends, then hug me and take the plane, I'll try to not fall into depression due to your rejection" Sebastian smirks and then starts to bend down, slowly, so slowly Kurt gets frustrated and throws his arms around Sebastian's neck and kisses him intensely.

After a while, they come up for air and when Kurt tries to kiss Sebastian again because that was so good, Kurt needs just another little taste of it, Sebastian halts him, grinning: "Nu-uh. We have a deal now, Princess. You'll have to wait till my graduation, babe".

When he's on the plane, Kurt can't stop thinking about how difficult will be keeping his hands and mouth for himself, once he and Sebastian will see each other again during Easter period. When the plane lands, Kurt feels happier and more hopeful than ever.

_**Well, I hope you liked it :) Sorry if it was too long and you found it difficult to read. Please, left me some comment as I need some feedback because I know my english is nowhere near perfection :D**_  
_**Untill next time!**_


End file.
